Currently, two embedded convex lenses are mainly configured in VR glasses. Because there is only one screen, it is necessary to separate images viewed by left and right eyes to have stereoscopic vision. 3D stereoscopic glasses can simulate a real situation, so that pictures in the left and right eyes are continuously and alternately displayed on the screen, and in addition to a physiological characteristic of persistence of vision of a human eye, a stereoscopic 3D image can be viewed. A lens of a VR helmet creates different picture depth perception in local space based on different visual fields, to form a VR field of view in a vision system in a brain of a user. However, a main limiting factor in the VR field of view is a lens instead of a pupil. To obtain a wider field of view, it is necessary to reduce a distance between an eyeball of the user and the lens or increase a size of the lens. In consideration of a size and weight of a head-mounted helmet, if a lighter and thinner lens is used, a distance between the lens and a display screen is increased, but the size of the helmet also increases; while, if a thicker lens is used, the distance between the lens and the display screen is reduced, but a new engineering challenge is posed for a thickness of the lens because geometric distortion and chromatic aberration occur.
Due to insufficient resolution of the display screen, an edge of an object in VR has very obvious aliasing, resulting in a very rough edge. In addition, because real-time rendering is performed in VR, when a head rotates slightly, it feels like that a thin line (or edge lines of some objects) that should be still is flickering or dancing, and an edge of an object with very high contrast sparkles distractingly. It feels like that a pixel flickers between several high-purity colors of RGB.
For the foregoing problems, currently, no effective solution is proposed.